


Thankful

by martina_y



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Mindfuck, Vague Throbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martina_y/pseuds/martina_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Roose who told Theon about the Red Wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how Theon never canonically spilled his life story out to Ramsay in the books, so there is a chance Ramsay doesn't know how important exactly Robb was to Theon.  
> Roose does though.

In truth, Roose had disliked Theon Greyjoy. He was a disrespectful boy who did not even have enough sense to lower his voice when making snide comments during formal dinners. Had he been Roose's ward, he would have learned better manners.

Then again, Ned Stark could not even make his own son into a proper lord. Quiet boys with no ambition end up raising weak heirs.

Roose tried not to think of his own heir for too long, but he remembered Ned Stark's face when words of Ramsay's hobbies first got out. He was firm as he told Roose that he must have a word with his son, but there was some pity on his face as well. It was amusing how the Starks were the pitiful ones now. Amusing how tables turned. Oddly enough, even Theon Greyjoy became more likeable.

''How often do you regret taking Winterfell?''

Theon didn't look up but Roose could see his shoulders stiffening and the way he dug the nails of his remaining fingers into his palms

''I.. I try not to think of it often, my lord.''

'My lord'.. he was less than a servant yet he still spoke like a lordling. Roose almost wondered why Ramsay never thought of fixing that before he realised that it probably pleased his bastard. To have a constant reminder that he had a highborn hostage act as his dog. Of course it would please him. Even with the Bolton name, he was still a commoner after all. But it didn't please Rose. He made a mental note to teach Theon how to speak properly at some point in the future. Not now though. Now he had more important things to go over.

''But it must have felt satisfying at the time. To have some form of revenge over the people who held you hostage for half of your life, or am I wrong?''

''No, my lord'', so quick to answer, ''you are not wrong.'' None of the Boltons could ever be wrong to Theon. Roose let the corner of his lips twitch into a small smile.

''Then I have good news for you. I am assuming you will be glad to hear that Robb Stark is dead.''

He made a small pause to properly take in the way Theon's eyes widened.

''I killed him. I put my sword through his chest and twisted it until his eyes went blank.

His mother is dead as well, and so are most of his men, of course.''

Theon didn't seem to be listening anymore though. He stared at his feet and swallowed with difficulty, almost heaving. Roose straightened up in his chair. ''So it would only be appropriate if you thanked me.''

He waited a moment. And another, but all he got was choked up mumbling, out of which he could only make out the words ''my lord''.  
 _He doesn't even know what I'm saying_.

Roose couldn't decide if he was irritated or vaguely pleased as he stood up and walked over to Theon. His hand felt light as he cupped Theon's chin and lifted it so their eyes would meet.

''I said, you should thank me.''

That seemed to bring Theon back and he inhaled to compose himself, though his eyes were red and tears were already running down his face. ''Th.. Thank you.'' He sniffed. ''My lord'', an afterthought, but thoughtful nevertheless. Roose almost took mercy on him then. Almost.

''For what?''

 _And it's too much_ , he let go of Theon's chin to let him back away and grip his own shoulders in a futile attempt to stop shaking. _Almost too much_. ''I am starting to think you were not fully honest with me. Will you make me wait until the morning to receive a proper thanks?''

''No! I'm sorry my lord, I just... I'm just overwhelmed, I. Thank you.'' His chin twisted. ''For.. for killing Robb Stark'', the name was a sob. ''Thank you'', more quietly. Roose watched him for a moment longer.

''Think nothing of it, I admit there was some pleasure in it for me as well. You can leave now.'' Theon's looked as if he was about to collapse as he stumbled towards the door.  
It was difficult not to think of all the potential Ramsay wasted when he handled Theon Greyjoy the way he did, but sometimes Roose could not help but think there was something almost impressive in his son's lack of elegance.


End file.
